The Inhuman Centipede
by AfterlifeXD
Summary: Skye had had a rough few days. She just got aboard the bus and into Shield when in a single week she had to save the bus and spring a demented white haired psychopath called Centipede from some place called Cochlea... Wait something about what she just said doesn't sound right. 'crack'. A pool of red in a sea of black stared at her hungrily. "And who might you be? "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello everyone. As with my last little one-shot this idea just wouldn't stay out of my head. Difference with this one though is that i've actually got a somewhat decent idea of where i'm going to go with this story. And i'm very excited. To my knowledge this will be the first Agents of Shield crossover with Tokyo Ghoul. So I guess i'm setting the stage huh?**

 **Whelp I hope you all enjoy this new story I have affectionately titled - The Inhuman Centipede. Updates my be a tad slower than you'd like. Gonna have to rewatch Agents of Shield. As for Tokyo Ghoul? I don't need to rewatch it. Anyone who's ever seen Tokyo Ghoul will not be able to forget any of it. I'm going a bit off the rails with this one. As far as any of you know, Kaneki will be the only "Ghoul" in this series… Or will he? ;) Well let's get this party started!**

' _Kakuja'_ \- Thinking

"Kakuja" - Talking

" **Kakuja" -** Probably gonna be cliffhanger words or impactful words :)

Mandatory Disclaimer

-I Do Not Own Nothing….literally :(-

Things had changed rather suddenly for Skye over these past few days. From watching a man jump from an exploding building with a women in his arms, to being captured by the ever secretive Shield agency. It somehow all ended with her being taking aboard the "bus" and becoming a consultant(whatever the hell that meant), Going to spain, recovering an alien artifact, spending some downtime with the crew kicking major ass and watching something explode from orbit. It would have been a pretty good ending for these last few days had she not been sending reports to her contact in the Rising Tide. An organization dedicated to releasing the secrets Shield, and agencies like Shield, to the whole world.

Of course her plan of "Get close to the actually kinda cool secret agents and betray their secrets" was hitting a bit of a snag, she thought. They had all heard Director Fury chewing out Coulson on the comms(They were waiting to see if Fitz and Simmons would be able to get their fish tank). They had all heard Director Fury tell Coulson that it was time to get their final member.

Coulson was real quiet after Fury left. Quiet and pale. Almost like he was afraid. Afraid of whoever they were going to pick up. _'Well',_ She thought _'Whoever this is they can't be scarier than May.'_

-Line Break-

"Hey Coulson!" Skye shouted as she jogged down the hallways to catch up Coulson. "Where are we going? You never said.." Agent Phil Coulson was a man that looked to be in his early 30's with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore his constant black suit and his face that seemed to always be in a perpetual smile was a deep frown. He had a bald spot on his forehead and walked with the confidence of a trained agent of Shield. This was Director Fury's right hand. His most trusted Agent…..And he seemed absolutely terrified.

Instead of a calm smile and a confident posture, Her new boss man was pale, his hands were shaking ever so slightly and he appeared to be sweating. "Hey Coulson, are you alright? You're not looking good. Maybe you should go take a nap or something that old guys do when they get nervous." Skye said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked as Coulson's frown twitched a bit into a small, amused little smile and he relaxed slightly. "I'm not old, I'm only 35. And if you really want to know…." He paused for a moment in suspense and Skye leaned forward eagerly. "It's classified. Now, i'm pretty sure you're late to your training with Ward. So don't let an 'old man' hold you up. Get going.".

Coulson watched amused as Skye's face fell and she pouted before paleing as she remembered that she had indeed skipped Wards early morning training so she could interoga-I mean, ask Phil about what was going on. "Yeahthanksgottogobye!" She yelled, waving behind her as she ran back down the hallway to hopefully find a place to hide where Agent Ward wouldn't find her.

-Line Break-

Coulson watched he the girl he had spontaneously recruited onto the team ran away in a attempt to get away from her CO. Silly girl. Ward's to good to be outran be a civilian with no training. He had recruited him for a reason after all. His current good mood quickly evaporated as he recalled his conversation a few hours earlier with Director Fury.

~Flashback~

"That girl...you know she's a liability right?" The very large and intimidating black man in front of him that was his boss asked. "Yes sir, i'll take care of her." He heard Fury grumble something under his breath as he walked to the doorway. When he got to the doorway he stopped suddenly and turned slightly to stare at Coulson out the corner of his one good eye and said, "It's time to get your final member. Go to Cochlea and pick him up would ya?" "I'm sure he's getting lonely all there by himself." His boss added seemingly staring into his soul for an answer. 'Cochlea" He thought to himself, 'Why would the Director want me to go there? The only person who occupies that prison is….. **Centipede!** ' He internally screamed into his mind. His body felt like it was paralyzed. Numb with fear. Out of all the things and people he's seen. There was nothing more terrifying than.. **Him**. The sole occupant of Cochlea prison. Located on a remote island in the middle of the pacific ocean. 1000 trained guards(For some reason that number made the prisoner into a giggling mess) on the premises, 24/7, all to guard a single man...in Coulson's opinion, it wasn't enough

~Flashback end~

Coulson was so distracted that when he finally snapped out of his thoughts he realized that the briefing was going to start in less than 10 minutes. 'Come on Phil get it together.' he thought to himself. He was a Shield agent. He helped guard humanity against evils they could only dream about. He wasn't going to let himself get cold feet over a single inmate! Determined and confident once again, Agent Phil Coulson walked out of his office to get his team up to speed on what they were about to face. They were going to need to hear everything regarding this next mission. They would need every advantage and a lot of luck to pull this off and come out in one piece.

-Line break-

"Alright team, sound off. Let's do this right and by the book." Coulson ordered as he stepped into the briefing room.

"May, checking in."

"Ward, checking in."

"Umm. Skye, checking in...i guess?"

"Fitz, right here Agent Coulson."

"Simmons is right- I mean, this is Simmons, checking in sir."

"Alright team we have a mission. Be advised, this is a non-lethal operation. However if you have no other choice, defend yourself with whatever means are at your disposal. With have Icer's that Fitz-Simmons have finished developing for us, and you'll all be given a service weapon just in case things get too hot. As this is a non-lethal mission we will be doing our very best to stealth our way in. and grab our target. hopefully, without having to inflict any casualties. Our target is located at the very bottom of the facility, codenamed - **Cochlea**. Our target is at the 43 floor. His codename, is **Centipede**. Our target is unstable and my attack on site. If this happens you are authorized to use lethal force, don't worry. He can probably take it. Our mission is to covertly enter this facility, grab **Centipede** , and escape back onto the bus before they know we've just captured the most dangerous mutant on the Index- Wait," Skye interrupted, getting a slight glare from May and a reproachful look from Ward, "We're going to capture someone who is, by your own admission, one of the dangerous people on the planet?" "Thats correct Skye, now if you'd let me finish my briefing, I was going to give you an overview on all of his known abilities. So, may i continue?" "Uh yeah, sorry Coulson. Go ahead." Skye sheepishly said rubbing the back of her neck. "Thank you. Now, as far as we know **Centipede** surfaced on June 6th, 1666. What he did during his time up until 1951 is unknown, but we do know that blood follows him like a flock of sheep, and him, the shepherd. In 1951 Shield finally caught up to him and managed to knock him out long enough to take him away to Cochlea. Where he has been imprisoned for the past 60 years. And yes Fitz-simmons i know what your about to ask. As far as we can tell, **Centipede** can only feed on human meat and other mutants. After a lot of torture from a man named Jason he snapped and ate Jason alive. What exactly Jason did to **Centipede** is unknown but he classified them as "experimenting". Sadly there wasn't anything left of Jason to fire after these experiments became known. Saved us the trouble of dealing with him ourselves. Unfortunately, whatever goodwill we had with the prisoner since his increment fashioned after his ordeal with jason. He was quickly evaluated as being schizophrenic, suicidal, suffering from PTSD, and Queen anne's syndrome, which turned his previous black hair to white. His mutant power appears to come in the form of red tentacles that come from an unknown organ in his lower back. Also his hunger or other negative emotions can be expressed in his left eye, turns his eye red with a black sclera. He is extremely fast and seemingly invulnerable to any attacks, save from high grade weaponry. He does however seem to have gotten most of his madness seemingly under control. So hopefully we will be able to convince him to come with us without a fight. Our entry point will be from an air drop. From there Myself, Agents May, Ward, and you skype will be infiltrating the facility. May will lock down the control tower and make sure the alarms stay deactivated. Ward you'll go down to the ventilation system located on the 23rd floor. There you'll pump knockout guess into the system and hopefully take out the guards. If your spotted remember, these are people with lives. They aren't enemies. Try and stick to using Icers. Now Skye and I will be heading down to **Centipedes** floor. We will then make contact, secure him. And then make our way back to the top of the prison where the bus will be waiting for us with Fitz-Simmons on standby for medical assistance. There we will leave Cochlea as fast as we can before the guards wake up and we get shot down. Any questions?"

\

"Uh yeah, what are we going to do with the guy when we grab him?" Skye asked curiously. "We're going to recruit him to the team of course. Should be fun. We don't have enough Psychos on our team and we need to even the roster."

-Line break-

 **Cochlea prison - floor 43, Centipedes Gallery.**

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow, like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole~_

A young male voice sung across the checkered floor, with no one to hear him sing.

 _I will not be used to be battered and abused_

 _It's the reason why i choose to cut my losses_

 _Your lies, fool no one~_

Here the voice sounded almost desperate, as if pleading. Soft landfalls from bare feet began to echo across the checkered floor.

 _Your magic, White rabbit_

 _Your white room, Straight jacket~_

At the end of this lyric the voice broke off suddenly, insane cackling caused the lean body in the straight-jacket to rock too and fro in its mad mirth. Yet it continued its journey across the board.

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow, like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole~_

For a brief moment the voice lost some of its madness and seemed calm, and yet, cynically amused. White hair bobbed in rhythm with the man's feet….toward a wooden chair in the middle of the room.

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow, like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole~_

Finally having made his way to the chair, the young man broke off his mad serenade and flopped down into the chair. The White haired man stood still for a moment before breaking out into mad giggles. "Ahhhhh~ I feel like something interesting is about to happen." The man's head tilted up, letting his head rest on the top of the chair. The right half of his face was dull. Emotionless gray eyes pecked out from snowy tresses, while his mouth was set into a small frown. The other half of his face seemed dominated by a pool of red in a sea of black, while his mouth was twisted into a macabre expression of a smile. "I wonder…..how will my new friends taste? HeehahahhahahahHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAA!"

The sound of demented laughter heralded the coming storm, while the faint scent of dried blood around the wooden chair told the ending of decades of imprisonment. The Centipede was hungry…"What's 1000 minus 7, hmmm?"

' **Crack'**

 **A/N: Annnnd scene! Whelp, how about that for a first chapter? Hope you guys are excited as I am for the next one. The song used was White Rabbit by Egypt Central. Expect more demented sing-alongs from Kaneki in the future. And you can't tell me you didn't get chills. WOOO i'm excited. So i'll see you all soon for Chapter 2 of The Inhuman Centipede. Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this chapter got out faster than I thought it would! Got some feedback from a friend of mine, and we talked about want we wanted to see for this chapter. So of course after we had that chat I was able to get this chapter out much faster than I had planned. Just started flowing. Also realized that my paragraphs weren't breaking at the points i wanted them to. Hopefully this works better. That last little bit of chapter one sure gave some people chills huh? Thinking that what I'll do is answer any reviews every 5 chapters. So to those of you leaving reviews and will leave reviews, all will be made clear in chapter 5….Maybe. Hopefully I can increase the creepiness factor here as well. Whelp lets get this party started shall we?**

'Kakuja' - Thinking

" _Kakuja_ " - Talking

" **Kakuja** " - Probably gonna be cliffhanger words and or Centipedes subconscious thoughts. Cause why not? :)

-I own nothing-

Chapter 2: The Checkered Floor and The Silent Prison

Sergeant Spivey had been a guard at Cochlea for over 18 years and had made quite a few friends. Of course when you have nothing else to do except listen to the ramblings of a amd man on the lowest floor, you found that you suddenly had a lot in common with your co-workers.

"aaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sergeant flinched as he heard on of his good friends, Logan it sounds like, screaming from a floor below him. 'Keep calm man' he thought to himself as he steadied his breathing and leveled his weapon on the corridor in front of him and switched on his headlight.

The power had gone out over an hour ago, and since then it had been absolute hell. The screams had started 5 minutes after the power went out. They started from the 42nd floor and had slowly worked their way up to the 23rd, the floor he was right on top of.

Spivey cleared the corridor and trained his weapon and the stairwell at the end of the hallway. His hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath he readied himself. He was about to take a step forward but stopped abruptly as the faint sound of singing rashed over him.

The screamed had started five minutes after the power went out. But the singing had been going on for fifty years, ever since Jason was killed. Whatever composure the sergeant had managed to gather went out the window when that eerie singing rose up from the stairwell.

 _Remember the days_

 _Of the innocence_

 _Before it came and went~_

His hands were shaking again. 'Go to Cochlea they said. It's got good pay they said. Free coffee and only one prisoner they said. Yeah right' the sergeant thought sarcastically to himself. His nervous musing were cut off as a flash of white and a streak of red interrupted his vision and he was staring at those unyielding monochrome eyes. One, a dull gray. The other, pitch black with a hungry red pupil.

 _Leave it all behind you~_

' **CRACK'**

-Line Break-

"So noisy." The white haired man said as he dully stared at the screaming man in front of him.

Honestly you take someones eyes and eat their legs and everyone starts losing their minds. Heh. losing their minds. Hehe."losing their minds", what an interesting phrase he thought idly. 'The man is still screaming' he thought to himself.

The man wore a tattered black t-shirt and white shorts. His toe and fingernails seemed to have a deep blake finish and his skin around his toes and fingers seemed raw. Bringing his left hand up to his chest, his thumb pressed down against the middle knuckle of his index finger.

' **Crack'**

With a maniac smile he grabbed the man and held him up. "Stay still please. I want e **very last drop!** " he opened his mouth, his back erupted, several crimson streaks joined the corridor, and the screaming stopped…. But the sounds of eating didn't. Then the singing began again to fill the empty hallways once more.

"I hope my new friends get here soon. I want dessert."

-Line Break-

Everything had been going well so well at least, it had been in Skye's opinion. They had jumped from the plane(and that had been so freaking cool!) and landed safely on top of the prison.

She had not freaked out during the freefall.

No sir.

Definitely not.

Anyway after landing relatively safely on top of the prison, and taking several very deep breathes, they made a hole using some sort of laser thingy.

Honestly she had no idea what she, of all people, was doing here. Sure she had gotten some basic training from Ward but going into a secure prison just to grab someone who might kill them on sight? She really shouldn't have left her van. But hindsight is 20-20 as it were.

Of course she seemed to be the only one not concerned with the fact that they hadn't seen any guards at all since they stepped foot in the prison. Well, she wasn't concerned until Coulson started looking anxious.

She did find it weird when he clutched the briefcase in his arms a little tighter. When she asked him what it was all he said was that it was something that may stop the prisoner from killing them on sight, whatever that meant. Maybe it was a gun? Or like a super awesome laser of shieldy justice.

Yeah, justice.

"Pssssst Coulson. Hey, where are all the guards you'd said were going to be here? I don't see anyone else except us." Skye whispered as she did her very best to keep up with the others that were moving quickly, but quietly, down the empty corridors.

"Quiet Skye. someone might hear you." Ward harshly whispered to his student. Quietly however he whispered to Coulson, "Where is everyone?" He too was getting nervous but he really didn't want Skye to know that. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

"I don't know. But this isn't looking good. The control spire should be just around this bend. Maybe we can figure out what's going on from there. Skye i'll need you to hack into the camera's. Somehow i don't feel like everyone's just out for lunch."

May of course was silent and kept her face blank. She too had a reputation to keep after all.

-Line Break-

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The team would've wondered where that sound of dripping was coming from had they not been staring at was the most probable cause. When they had exited the corridor and into the central complex where the spire was located, none of them had really known what to expect. But this?

Blood was oozing of the walls next to bodies that had been indented into the metal. Organs and intestines were scattered about, some were even still attached to their bodies and were laying in some of the corpse's laps. All of them where guards. And all of them were dead.

The sound of someone vomiting very quickly joined the sound of dripping as Skye did what any person would've when coming across such a grizzly site.

Puke their guts out.

Ward looked as if he was barely holding in his own vomit as he awkwardly tried to comfort his student by rubbing her back. Coulson looked only a little better than Ward but tried to keep his emotions to himself. May's reaction was the best(though that's not saying much). The only reaction she had was a widening of the eyes and a hand reaching up to hide her mouth as she looked away to regain her composure.

Coulson, after gathering himself turned towards his protege and after waving ward away, comforted her as best he could. ' _I shouldn't have brought her here.'_ Phil thought to himself as he hugged Skye gently while rubbing soothing circles into her back as she sobbed into his jacket.

Grimly he concluded his initial suspicions on what might have happened to the prison.

" **Centipede is loose.** "

-Line Break of Crimson justice-

 **(Skye POV)**

Why would someone do something like that? Why in the hell were we going to recruit someone who could do something like this? And this was all caused by a single fucking person. No, not a person. **A monster**.

She had somehow managed to get a hold of herself and was continuing on to the lower floor with the rest of the team. Thank god there was an elevator next to the stairwell, she had seen glimpses of more dead guards laying on the stairwell as they got closer.

Thankfully Coulson had decided to keep Ward and May with them. She felt just a little bit safer with them close by.

\Coulson had already unlocked the briefcase when they hit the 43rd floor corridor. With a resounding ding the elevator broke the silence that had accompanied the team all the way down.

Coulson went first with Ward taking position on the left and May on the right as they crept closer to the entrance to the floor. Skye had decided to do the smart thing and stay close behind the group while watching their backs as best she could.

After a few short moments(But what felt like hours to her)they entered the room and Skye couldn't keep herself from gasping.

Sitting on a wooden chair surrounded by a black and white checkered floor was their target. And the one responsible for the massacre on the other floors. He didn't seem all that threatening at first glance. He was pale, and had blindingly white hair that didn't seem dyed. His black-nailed fingers were gripping the wooden armrests of the chair and he had his head tilted down so they couldn't see his expression. He wore a black tee and white shorts that were most likely slacks at one point.

All in all he shouldn't have made Skye gasp at all. But she couldn't help it. For behind the chair and laying around the white haired young man where glowing crimson tentacles with sharp tips.. They surrounded the man in the chair and seemed to be slithering around in a circle around the man like insects. The team stood stock still so they don't startle the man with freaking tentacles coming out the small of his back.

Skye very much approved of this plan.

At least she did until Coulson decided to try and talk with the monster that was sitting innocently in a chair.

"Hello Mr. uh, Centipede? My name is Agent Coulson from Shield, we're here to get you out. Would you like to come with us?"

And like that everything became still. To her left she could see that Ward was staring at Coulson like he had lost his mind. She assumed her expression was much the same.

May just rolled her eyes but kept her firearm trained on the man in the center of the room.

Both Skye and Ward were knocked out of their stupor when they heard a sound coming from the White haired young man in the chair. It sounded like…..laughing?

'Yep he's definitely laughing.' She thought to herself as she re-focused her attention on the man who was shaking in mirth.

"Of all the funny things i've heard today Agent Coulson of Shield, that little line may just be the funniest sentence i've heard all day." The young man finally spoke. His voice, deceptively soft and almost musical. He then lifted his head up to stare at the team across from him and once again, Skye couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her throat.

For staring at her were two eyes. One a dull silverish-gray that didn't look too out of place on the actually rather handsome man(she'd keep that thought to herself thank you very much!) in front of them. The other however quite literally fixed her in place.

Death.

Hunger.

Blood.

Darkness.

She couldn't stop herself from staring into that bloody red circle framed by a black void. The monstrous eye seemed to pierce straight through her and examine her very soul. It may have found her soul lacking, but the hunger that was in that ghoulish eye remained.

It was centered on her.

For several long moments Silver and black sitting on red stared into scared brown as the genius hacker met the white centipede. Their staredown was interrupted when Coulson moved in front of her, blocking her view of the man, and began to speak again.

"I'm glad you find my earlier statement funny, but I was being serious. We are here to get you out you have my word on that."

"Hmmm. I see. And in return for not eating you all like the animals you humans are?"

"I'll give you what's in this thermos."

Wait, thermos? Sure enough when she looked over to Coulson, the briefcase was on the ground next to him and he was holding a thermos. A THERMOS! What the actual hell did shew sign up for!?

Her incredulity seemed to be mirrored by the monster in the chair for his once dull silver eye gained an amused look to it and the hungry and dangerous air around him vanished.

More shockingly however the man's monsterous left eye seemed to fade away and in its place stood an amused silver one. When the eye was gone, so too did the tentacles surrounding the man dissipate into a bloody mist.

She could see Ward and May exchanging glances out the corner of her eye, but her main focus was on the two men speaking to each other like they were friends who hadn't seen each other in awhile.

"And just what is in that thermos Agent Coulson? It must be something your willing to stake your life on, considering your here in front of me now." The young man spoke, idly glancing around him, seemingly bored but amused.

"Oh this? This is just something Director Fury told me you'd want. He also gave me some clothes that he knew you'd want when you joined. As for what's in the thermos, that would be only the finest Hawaiian Kona Coffee. I made it myself."

"WHAT!?" she shouted not really believing her ears. "You had us freefall hundreds of feet down to the prison, walk through something out of a horror flick, to meet with a deadly cannibal, and our only real defense is fucking COFFEE!?"

"It's not just any coffee Skye. It's one of the most expensive cups of coffee in the world." Coulson responded with that smug self-satisfied look on his face.

"That's not the fucking point!" She shouted, "we're going to die here, because there is no way in hell, that a thermos full of coffee is going t-"did you say hawaiian Kona?" The young man interrupted. Woodenly Skye turned her head to stare at the young man who, at some point during her rant towards her boss, blitzed towards Coulson until he was only a few feet from him. His eyes were wide and almost had a childish glint to them as he reached out and yanked the thermos from coulson's hands. Then he blitzed back to the wooden chair and hurriedly unscrewed the top of the thermos. Just what in the actual hell was wrong with these people?

-Line Break-

Kaneki had wondered what exactly had pushed his insanity to the bottom of his mind. But at the time, he hadn't questioned it and had simply pushed himself to the service. Upon coming too he was greeted with a small group of about 4 people, A middle aged man in a suit holding something in his hands, a Chinese women holding a handgun pointed at him, another man, this one younger than the last, holding a gun pointed at him, and a girl.

Wait, what?

Suddenly Kankei fixed his attention on the girl trying desperately to make herself smaller as she partially hid behind the middle aged man who seemed to have identified himself as an 'Agent COulson". She was young this girl, maybe 22 at most. She had long brown hair that fell into waves around her face. A set of brown eyes stared right back at him. She was weaker than the other three that much he could tell. But there was something off about her, something familiar.

A word from the man known as Agent Coulson interrupted his concentration for a moment as he stared amused at the sight in front of him.

Apparently something Agent coulson had said had pissed the girl off(Apparently her name was Skye) and she was currently yelling at Agent Coulson for offering him a thermos.

Wait, thermos?

Sure enough sitting innocently in Coulson's hands was a thermos. The sweet, yet bitter, scent of fresh coffee wafted towards his nostrils. Deeply he inhaled the scent of Coffee and with that scent that reminded him of better days, of Anteiku, he pushed his other self further down into his subconscious.

In a burst of speed he appeared in front of the middle aged man and swiped the thermos from him. With another burst he was back in the chair unscrewing the cap off. He deeply inhaled the aroma that hit his nose. Tentativly he took a small sip, heedless of his onlockers who had taken several steps towards him, and nearly moaned as that rich taste hit his tounge again for the first time in 60 years.

With a delighted smile he greedily drank the delicous coffee from the thermos untill there was nothing left and his bopdy was left aching for more. Shaking off the high that had over taken him, he looked over at Coulson. Wiping his lips he stood back up from the chair and wlked up to the middle aged man until they were but a few feet from each other. Out the corner of his eyes he could see the Chinese women and the young man tensing up, while the young girl he found himself slightly fascinated by just stared at him.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Coulson who had a wide smile on his face and said the words that would unkownlingly send him along an insane ride of mystery and intrigue.

"What would you have me do?"

 **A/N: And scene! Well that was a thing. The team and Kaneki have finally met and suprisngly, noone died. Im sure some of you were hoping for an action seem but have no fear! The chapters following up will have plently of action, and even more dialouge. Lucky for the team that coffee was able to spark brief memories of Anteiku and push centipede down huh? Mark my words though, this wont be the last we see of Centipede. He'll be back, and with a vengence. So with all that said and done I look forward to seeing you all in the next installment of The Inhuman Centipede.**

 **And in the words of the great Sandor Clegane: Follow, like, and review you little cunts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it's been a little bit hasn't it? Sorry about how long it took to get this out but i got a bit distracted. Fallout 76 came out and then Battlefield V came out, and Red Dead Redemption 2 was out, and I got busy playing Elite Dangerous before that… It was a mess honestly. Plus work kept me busy when I wasn't playing games, so there was that. But now i'm back! And with a whole new chapter!**

 **So got some very good reviews from the last chapter so I guess i'm doing good so far. Got a lot of questions too. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of them(Looking at you Imperial Gilgamesh), as for a few others lets get those out the way now:**

 **No Kankei was not just dropped into this world from some sort of interdimensional wormhole or something. He was born in this universe.**

 **Yes Kaneki will still be the "One-Eyed King and all that that entails"**

 **Yes Kaneki has more than just his Rinkaku tentacles, but he won't use unlock those for quite some time. Mostly because he's already a OP against these regular humans. Later though… well you'll see. He does have the Rinkaku, and the Ukaku unlocked. But the others will be way further down the line.**

 **Following that, So far Kaneki is the only "Ghoul". But i'm not going to keep it that way. Yes this means that a someone will be receiving an organ transplant, and that there may be a few people out there with Kaneki's organs. Jason was going at him for 10 years after all. Who knows what else he did to Kaneki besides fingers, toes, and Centipedes in uncomfortable places. Well I know, but you don't so hah!**

 **Those are the most prevalent questions i got, both from reviews and PM's so there ya go. All other reviews will be fully answered in chapter 5 as previously stated. I want to get some of the world building out of the way before I do a Q/A. Now then, let's get on with the actual story shall we? I'll warn you now, lots of lore to learn today, and some more relationship building. So let's get started yeah?**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Mandatory disclaimer - I own nothing**

'Kakuja' - Thinking

"Kakuja" - Talking

" **Kakuja** " - Probably gonna be Important Words :)

 **Chapter 3 - A special brew**

Drowning.

He was drowning.

Hands reached out to grab onto his torn clothes, the sound of mad laughter and insects with many legs crawling around echoed around the dark plane that was his mind. Through it all, the feeling of drowning in blood, the hands grabbing his clothes, the centipedes and laughter, Kaneki expression remained blank.

He had had this nightmare before, many times in fact, so it happening again only served to annoy him. He just wanted a dreamless sleep. Was that too much to ask for? He had had this nightmare many times and it never changed, so he was rather surprised when instead of feeling like he was being eaten, a bright flash of white blinded his dream self for a brief moment before it receded and he was treated to a sight that made his eyes widen in surprise and no small amount of fear and apprehension.

It was Anteiku. Wooden floors and soft lighting that gave the quaint coffee shop a warm and homey feel to it. The early afternoon sunlight filtered through the windows and the soft humming of a blue-haired girl, the laughter of a man with a big nose, and the quiet laughter of a black-haired women filled his ears.

As his eyes glanced around the heart warming sight a newspaper left on the countertop caught his eye. At the top of the page, seemingly innocent words screamed out to him.

For there, the headline of the newspaper read: "Anteiku wins award for greatest coffee shop in the city of Hiroshima!" And the date right above the headline?

August 6, 1945.

His eyes began to widen in fear when he realized that this next part wouldn't be a dream or even a nightmare. But a memory.

He looked frantically over to the far end of the counter, next to the coffee makers, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't have to see it happen again. Sadly it was not to be. His eyes fell upon two people talking about something by the coffee makers. One of them was the old manager of Anteiku, with gray hair and eyes crinkled shut. The other was himself. With black hair, his left eye covered in a medical patch, and a small frown as he talked with the manager.

Helplessly he could do nothing but watch as whatever his past self and the manager where talking about be cut short as sirens began to go off outside. HE watched in mute horror as patrons streamed out of the cafe, and the blue-haired girl rush out with them to see what was going on.

"Go after her!", he tried to scream at his past-self. His lips however remained shut. His past-self exchanged concerned looks with the old man behind the counter, wiped his hands on his apron, and began to casually walk outside to find the girl.

Kaneki could do nothing but watch as his arrogant past-self walked out of the shop, looking so sure of himself and his seemingly unbeatable powers that an unlooker wouldn't be able to tell if it confidence or arrogance. In Kaneki's bitter opinion, it was the latter.

His past self pushed past the people rushing down the street and walked toward the blue-haired girl, still clad in her work uniform. Past Kankei reached out with one hand to the girl with a smile on his lips. In an instant a black blur fell from the sky directly towards the two.

Kaneki watched with a mixture of fear, horror, and hatred as in an instant, the object hit the sidewalk between the two, a massive amount of grotesque, red scaled flesh erupted from the black-haired mans back and enraptured him in a solid cocoon and grew into the shape of some sort of large creature, a draconic roar was heard around the city, the world went white, and he woke up with tears of blood streaming down his left eye and the vision on a blue-haired girls flesh being roasted off her body.

-Line Break-

Skye woke to the two things that morning.

One was the constant sound of the rumbling engines of the plane that she had now become accustomed to. The other was the sound of the coffee machine working to make some delicious dark-roast.

Groggily Skye turned to the clock mounted on the wall at the foot of her bed. 3:45 a.m it read. Who the hell would _**willingly**_ get up at almost 4 in the morning she wondered. Getting up and sliding open her door just a crack so she could see into the kitchen area, she got her answer.

' **Crack'**

There, idly cracking his index finger knuckles, was her new teammate. Ken Kaneki was his full name if she remembered right(and she did, she really wanted to know about their new flesh-eating monster), as far as S.H.I.E.L.D knew Kaneki had been born in Japan a very **very** long time ago.

Around the 1950's they caught him when he stopped in Hiroshima after several years of terrorizing the people of Japan. They caught him staring absently at some ruins at what must have been ground zero for the bomb that decimated the Japanese city. Strangely he didn't even put up a fight, they grabbed him, locked him in a cage, and sent him off to Cochlea.

Of course there was probably some parts left out in that file, she mused to herself. Coulson wouldn't just give her the full report, she wasn't a super badass agent yet. 'Soon though' she thought as a chibi version of herself in her head started rubbing her palms together while laughing maniacally.

Elsewhere many hydra agents and residents of a certain Afterlife shivered uncontrollably, drawing concerned looks from those around them.

Hearing the clinking of glass brought her out of her mental antics as she watched the white-haired man grab a cup from the cabinet and pour himself some coffee.

'For someone whos a literal monster, he seems mostly normal' she thought to herself.

She was about to shut her door and leave the man in peace when she saw something that nearly made her scream.

Out of the white-haired man's lower back, was a single red tentacle. Now, had this tentacle that practically oozed bloodlust been pointed at her, she definitely would have instead, the tentacle was wrapped around the handle of the coffee pot that had been used to make coffee.

As she watched on, hand over her mouth, the tentacle pulled the coffee pot over to the mans waiting hand and tipped the pot over into the waiting cup.

If possible, Skye's gapening mouth widened further.

This man had tentacles that, if the report was to believe, could punch through heavy armor plating, swipe with force so great it could rip a man's body in half with a single blow. And he used it….to pour himself a cup of fucking coffee.

"What the actual hell did I sign up for?", she muttered to herself.

The instant Skye finished her muttering, Kaneki's head whipped around to pin her in place with now monochrome eyes, and from his back erupted three more red tentacles, this time, all of them where pointed right at her.

"...I should've...knocked on wood a little bit ago shouldn't I have."

The white-haired man simply stared at her blankly for a moment before seemingly relaxing. Skye would have felt a little offended at the fact that he didn't even consider the possibility of her being a threat, if she didn't know that he could and would literally eat her if she tried anything.

Kaneki (why doesn't he just go by his first name? It would make more sense. Is it so he doesn't get compared to a Ken doll?...he does have delicate features…hmmm), after realizing that the women in front of him wasn't a threat, lowered the tentacles not holding the coffee cup and pulled them back inside himself.

She was confused on what to feel at this point. Disgust at the nightmarish tentacles ripped straight out of a H.P Lovecraft novel, gratitude that they were no longer pointed at her face, or relief that, now that subtly had very abruptly been thrown out the window, she could stand up from the awkward position she had been crouching in to spy on the man.

For a moment the two just stared at each other with very soul-searching looks… at least until Skye decided that the silence was getting awkward and tried for her very best ice-breaker.

"Heyyyy."

"..."

'Okay. maybe that wasn't the best i could've done.' she thought to herself as the man in front of her regarded her with a deadpan look.

"Well at least you're not staring into my soul like you were a second ago."

If possible his deadpan expression increased in blankness.

Skye nervously fiddled with her hands while trying her best not to look into the man's eyes. "Sooooo….you come here often? 'WHY DID I SAY THAT?!' she screams internally.

"Considering i've been on this plane for a total of 15 hours and 32 minutes, with almost all of that time being spent in the hexagonal kill box that is my room,so no I can't say I come here often." he responded dryly.

Skye internally scolded herself for being so nervous but tried to continue the conversation anyway. "So those tentacle thingies of yours, do they have to look like creepy tentacles or can you make them look like something else? Cause those things are way to creepy."

He seemed slightly confused by her questioning but answered her questions in that same soft tone he had been using," They don't have to look like tentacles no. But i prefer them that way. They are deadly on their own without having to morph them into a hand or something. Also I've noticed that a can control them subconsciously in rinkaku form as opposed to making a hand and having to direct it." Here his left hand came up and cupped his chin "And I apologize for them looking creepy. I don't want to upset anyone."

Skye narrowed her eyes. Why had he cupped his chin just before he said that? He had glanced away for a second at the same time. Was it some sort of tick to tell if he was lying? She filed that in her brain for later.

"So why are you so early in the morning? Surely you need sleep too, right? Or is sleep just something you don't have to do anymore?" she asked half seriously and half sarcastically.

"Ah, I still have to sleep, i just couldn't for some reason. Must have been the turbulence." he said with a smile so fake a child could have seen through it, and his hand cupping his chin again.

'Okay he definitely has a tick for when he's lying. As if that smile didn't tell me all i needed to know.' she thought to herself.

Skye walked past where Kaneki was sitting with the coffee pot still wrapped in his tentacle-rinkaku he had called it she thought, and went over to the cabinets to grab herself a cup. She walked back over to where Kaneki was sitting, mindful of his eyes watching her every move.

She sat down across from him and, after several moments of the two staring at each other, she hesitantly reached out her hand with the cup and asked, "Can you pour me a cup too?"

-Line break-

Kaneki stared at the auburn haired women across from him.

Somehow he hadn't noticed she was watching him until he had heard her mutterings. He silently admonished himself. He should have been much more watchful, but he had relaxed while making some of the god's gift to the world.

After failing at trying to break the silence between him and her, she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat across from him.

He noticed a bead of sweat trail down her face. How utterly amusing. The only ones who had any reason to be nervous when sitting before him where his enemies. Her mouth opened, and he leaned forward slightly to see what she would say now.

"Can you pour me a cup too?"

He blinked. That was not at all what he had been expecting her to say.'Might as well oblique her' he thought to himself.

He was just about to reach out and grab the coffee pot with his hands before he got an idea.

Smirking slightly to himself he extend the rinkaku holding the pot toward her waiting cup. Sure enough his enhanced senses picked up on her slight hitch of breath and the widening of her eyes. Before his rinkaku bent slightly and poured the coffee into the cup.

He mentally thanked his rinkaku for helping his little prank against the girl and he got an answering them in the back of his mind.

It was odd, he mused to himself. His kagune had always seemed to have an odd sentience to them. As such he thought it only right to treat them as fully sentient. He wondered if this was another sign of his insanity.

'Well whatever it is, thank you for the help.' he thought to himself. Another pleased him was his answer and, after setting the coffee pot down on the table between him and the girl, it evaporates into mist.

As he refocused his attention on the girl in front of him he could.t help but notice the burning curiosity in her eyes, Seeing this he decided to humor her.

"I have certain cells in my body called RC cells. These cells allow me to manifest my rinkaku. I willingly made my rinkaku evaporate into mist by manipulating the rc cells in my body."

"Woah." the women, Skype if he remembered right, said. "So does it hurt when they come out?"

This one's eager, he mused to himself. "When i first unlocked my kagune they hurt a lot. But after so many years of using them and my other kagune, It's become virtually painless."

"Other kagune?"

'Hmm, i wonder what her reaction will be if I tell her. Well i haven't had an actual conversation with someone in decades so let's see where this goes.' he thought to himself.

"Ah, I have an Ukaku."

"Whats and 'Ukaku'? Is that like an armor or something?"

'No that would be Koukaku, which i still haven't been able to access now that i think about it.' He thought to himself before answering her question,"No, it's not armor. My Ukaku are actually wings."

"..."

"..."

"Wings. You have freaking wings?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"Wings?"

Her perfectly blank face was starting to concern him a little. "Umm, yeah I wings."

Her face was instantly inches away from him, her eyes practically sparkling," Youhavewingsohmygodthatssofreakingcoolpoleasetellmeyoucanfly!" she practically shouted into his face.

Kaneki, in an effort to placate her, and get her out of his face before his kagune decided the auburn-haired girl was a nuisance to be dealt with, he puts his hands on her shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushed her back into her seat.

He sat back down into his own and stared at the girl across from him and couldn't help but sweatdrop. 'She's practically vibrating.'

Sure enough Skye was vibrating in her seat, staring at him with undisguised glea.

Sighing he decided to just get it over with before she let out another outburst. "Yes, I can in fact fly. It's on odd feeling and takes more concentration that I'd like, but I can do it. I prefer to keep my wings in their raw form though, easier to use in combat."

After saying this Skye's face took on an exasperated look. "Why are all you guys the same? All you can think about is how to use something to fight with. HAve you ever just flown because you enjoyed it?"

He paused. Now that she mentioned it, he couldn't remember a time when he had just used his Ukaku to do something other them destroy his enemies from the air.

"The fact that you haven't said anything tells me all I need to know. " Skye said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I haven't had too much occasion okay?" He said defensively. "I unlocked my Ukaku pretty late in life and was starting to get used to it when I…...I was captured."

Looking down as flashes of Chaldea were rushed to the forefront of his mind. His fingers started to hurt, mindless laughter and the sounds of eating echoed in his ears before a single word-thankfully-broke him out of his reverie.

"Sorry."

Startled he looked up to see the girl that had captured his attention when they first met looking down and away from him in slight shame.

"It's not your fault. It was shield that put me there, not you. So please don't feel guilty." He said to try and get the girl to stop feeling guilty.

"I know that, but i'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. now, so that make sme guilty by association right?"

Sighing he leaned back to stare at the girl. He opened his mouth, "If that were true, then since i'm working with them now, I guess that makes me guilty of my own imprisonment huh?"

The women across from him whipped her head back to stare at him in surprise, before a small smile appeared on her face. Her amusement from his dry statement was evident in her response.

"Yeah, guess you really dropped the ball on that one huh."

"Yeah, guess I did, should've read the fine print I guess."

The two shared a small chuckle at their banter, and were about to continue their conversation and bantering when they were interrupted by the sounds of alarms ringing through the cabin.

In an instant Kaneki was up and readying his kagune. He didn't know what was going on, but he had learned over the years to never trust alarms.

Those were usually accompanied by him being nuked.

Before he could continue down his rather morbid train of thought, Coulson came down the hallway and, after seemingly ignoring the two by the couch, rushed over to the briefing room.

Sharing a glance the two looked back down the hallway to see Fitz and Simmons rushing after the middle-aged Agent.

The two were about to follow after them when Ward walked up to them after following the two scientist's.

Kaneki's eyes narrowed. Something didn't feel right about this agent. His senses were telling him that the man was trouble.

Likewise, Ward's eyes were also narrowed at the white-haired man. Walking up to them, Kaneki watched, almost amused, as the agent put himself slightly between himself and Skye.

As if he could've stopped him had he been hungry.

Luckily for everyone on the plane, he was still full from Chaldea.

After glaring at him for a second or two, Ward turned to Skye. "Coulson's got an alert. We need to get to the briefing room."

Skye nodded and walked away to the room her CO had specified.

Ward followed after her, but not before giving Kaneki one last little glare, leaving the man standing by himself.

'Interesting' he thought. He watched Ward leave with Skye before a smile crossed his face.

"I hope i'm just being paranoid about my distrust. But if i'm not….."

' **Crack'**

The smile turned darker, and his left eye flashed black and red.

"I guess i'll be the one to pick the bad bean."

-Line/Scene break-

It was rather cold on the road they were on. But Skye just attributed that to Arkansas weather.

They had been called to deal with some sort of alert, something about an attack or something. She really didn't care. She had been distracted since her conversation with the white haired man walking beside her to her right.

She turned her head slightly to look at him and was still a little surprised by how well he had cleaned up.

He was wearing a long white trench coat that went down to his knees in perfect contrast with his black gloves and black shoes. However the eye-catcher was most definitely the black suitcase with red trimming he held in his right hand, and the mask he wore on his face.

The mask honestly gave her the creeps. It was a black face mask, with a lipless mouth widening in a macabre impression of a wide smile, bolts jutting out from the sides, and a black eye path covering up his right eye.

He walked silently, his feet making no noise when they impacted the road. He was relaxed, but with the alertness of a trained warrior…..or a beast that knew he was at the top of the food chain.

She wished she could be that calm on a mission but that feeling of unease in her stomach remained.

Giving another glance towards the man walking beside her, she forced herself to try and relax. After all, if the same people who attacked these agents came after them, she was fairly certain Kaneki could take care of them.

She was also really curious about what was in the case, it had been given, or at least returned to Kaneki along with the outfit he was wearing when they had touched down at the Little Rock airport.

If his smile had been happy before when he saw the clothes, it turned absolutely blinding when he was handed the suitcase. He had thanked Coulson profusely.

"Everything will be fine. There is no one here except me, you, the team, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. You have nothing to worry about." Kaneki told her from her right.

Startled she refused and realized that she had been staring at him for awhile.

She cheeks definitely didn't flush.

Definitely not.

Even if he was handsome.

Regaining her composure she nodded gratefully in his direction which, if the slight upturn and crinkle of his eyes indicated, made him smile.

She noticed Coulson was talking to a heavy set man who practically screamed 'truck driver'. She, with Kaneki beside her, walked close enough to hear what he was saying to Coulson and may.

"There was nothing over our shoulder sir, and nothing behind."

"Are you sure?" Coulson questioned.

"Yes sir. Honestly boss, it, whatever it was, scared the crap out of me. It just picked up our cars and flung them around like a ragdoll. Whatever it was had to be invisible or something, because we didn't see anything."

Here Coulson exchanged a glance a with May before patting the man on the shoulder and giving him a smile."Don't worry. Whoever it was, we'll find them. You have my word."

The man looked at Coulson's smiling face and seemed to relax a bit before giving a return smile, if albeit, a little smaller.

"Thanks boss."

Coulson patted him on the shoulder one more time before encouraging the man to get some rest. Then, with May in tow, he walked over to where Fitz and Simmons were messing around with some of the new tech that Fitz had designed.

Skye looked to her silent companion and wondered what he made of the situation.

He must have seen her questioning gaze because he looked back at her with his single eye and just gave a small shrug, as if to say 'I have no idea, why are you asking me?'.

She scowled slightly at him and with a small huff, turned around and started walking towards where Coulson was talking with Fitz and Simmons, well aware of his amused expression that followed her as she walked away.

She focused in on where Coulson and the others were standing, just in time to see something small rocket its way to her head.

She didn't have enough time to move out of the way!

Was she going to die here?

'I didn't even get to find out about my parents. How fucking tragic is that.' she thought to herself as she grimly stared at her oncoming death.

40 feet.

10 feet.

2 feet.

A flash of black.

The click of a button being pushed.

And a wall of red.

 **-Line Break-**

Kaneki walked beside the women who interested him.

Noticing she seemed really nervous, he offered her some words of encouragement which seemed to cheer her up slightly.

As they listened to Coulson and the truck driver talk about what had managed to throw a car into a tree, he looked at the case that held one of the few things he found precious in this world.

Inside was his quinque, as the doctor who had performed the operation had called it, made from his own kagune. It had been made for him to hide his true nature. After all, seeing someone wield a grotesque weapon was one thing, but seeing that person's back erupt and various things come out was another.

He wondered if that doctor was still around. He had been a young man when they had met, no more than twenty or thirty years old.

Focusing back on the conversation he noticed that Coulson and the asian women were leaving, and that Skye was giving him a questioning look.

He had no idea what had happened and assuming she didn't either, he gave her a small shrug.

He was awarded with a glare that was quite honestly adorable, a pout, and the sight of the women walking away.

He looked over at Coulson just in time to see something shoot out from where the others were standing and head for Skye.

His enhance vision identified it as a small pebble, but at the speed it was going, it would probably punch a hole right through her head.

'I should probably do something about that' he thought to himself.

He glanced down at the case that contained his own kagune weaponized, and smiled a little to himself.

'Ready for a spin old friend?'

It may have been his imagination, but the case seemed to vibrate slightly, as if in agreement.

He let out an amused huff before looking back over to where Skye had been standing.

In her eyes he saw regret, no small amount of fear, and something that made the little voice in the back of his head squeal with undisguised glee, and a small smirk to appear on his face.

Bitter amusement. As if she found death both bitter and amusement.

Just like him.

In an instant he was in front of her, and for the first time in over 6 decades, he activated his quinque.

He was awarded to the sound of the people bouncing harmlessly of the large black scaled wall that had red lines running across it that appeared before him.

The wall completely encompassed them both and was tall and wide enough to shield the plane they had taken here.

'It's gotten smaller.' he mused to himself with a slight frown. 'Must be the years of not being used. It's probably deteriorated substantially over the years.I'll have to be careful incase some of its functions are out of the question.'

Realizing that the threat to women that he now found very interesting was over, he pressed a button on the handle he held firmly in his right hand. The black wall shrunk rabidly as it was vacuumed through the hole in the road where it had materialized, and reformed in front of him in its base form.

Kaneki now held a thin, black, segmented sword with red lines running down the length of it. The sword had several small protrusion on the sides that took the appearance of hooks and looked sharp enough to slice through flesh with ease.

Turning back towards the women he had saved he was treated with the sight of her gaping mouth ashe she stared at him. Frowning at her and remembering where they were, he reached out with his left hand while holding his Quinque, 'Mukade' in his right at his side, he gently close her mouth with his gloved hand.

"You shouldn't gape like that. We're in Arkansas, a fly could go down your throat."

As she stared dumbly at him he turned back around to face the rest of the team to gage their reactions.

As he expected, the dynamic duo that was Fitz-Simmons where in much the same boat as Skye had been. Ward seemed to have a hand on his firearm much like the asian women May. Coulson was just staring at him like something he had done had confirmed something for him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"So what exactly are we dealing with here."

-Line break-

Kaneki stared at the compound in front of him. He was wearing his mask, his quinque in its case held in his right hand. The only thing about his outfit that has changed was the color of his trenchcoat. It was now black. Just the way he prefered it.

As he took in the soon-to-be victims- sorry, guards. He couldn't help but remember how it was that he had come to stand at the top of the cliff above the heavily guarded compound holding the captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Dr. Hall.

 **[Flashback start]**

" _Dr. Hall is held here, on an island in international waters. As such S.H.I.E.L.D. technically has no jurisdiction there. However we need to get Dr. hall out of there as soon as possible. I have a plan in mind, but i'd like to hear your suggestions before I go through with it." Coulson said as he_ _looked across the briefing table at the team._

 _Kaneki glanced around and noticed that no one seemed to have any ideas. Well, at least any good ideas._

 _Using a laser to tunnel underground to the doctor, using the weapons on the plane to bust through, or sending in an army of agents were definitely not considered good ideas._

 _Looking over at Skye and noticing that she was still giving him odd looks like she had been for the past 6 hours after he saved her decided to answer Coulson's question before Skye decided to try and be a hero._

" _I don't think any of us have any good ideas sir, so what's your plan?" he said to the man in front of him._

 _Out the corner of his eye he could see Skye giving him another look, as if she knew that he had said that to cut her off before she went through with whatever plan she had going through her head at the time._

 _He'd rather not have her get hurt. He found her rather interesting after all._

 _Across from him Coulson smiled and suddenly he felt like he should have let Skye go through with whatever her plan would have been._

" _I'm going to send you in by yourself. You're strong enough to handle this with ease. Your objective is to rescue doctor hall and, if possible, capture Ian Quinn. I'll be sending you also, because you are not actually a S.H.I. . agent. Your considered just a consultant, just like Tony Stark. So, with that in mind do you accept this mission?"_

 **[Flashback end]**

Needless to say, he had accepted.

He knew why Coulson had sent him alone to do this. It was a test of sorts.

Coulson obviously wanted to see if he could be useful on missions that required rescuing hostages, not just tearing the enemy a new one.

He would have approved if the compound he was about to enter wasn't armed to the teeth in guards.

Bullets wouldn't kill him, but they sure hurt like a bitch.

He sighed, readying himself for the inevitable slaughter.

He hoped this wouldn't change how the women, Skye, saw him. He had enjoyed their early morning talk.

The task was simply to retrieve the good doctor and, if possible, capture Ian Quinn. So he could just sneak in, maybe use his kagune to poke a hole in the forcefield large enough for him to fit through, and grab both the doctor and Quinn before anyone was the wiser.

But what kind of fun would that be?

Besides, he needed a snack.

' **Crack'**

-Line break-

Jason Woodrow had had a long day. First when he woke up, the girl he had hooked up with was gone from his bed, then he realized his wallet was missing too. Then too top it all off, he was assigned to guard duty by his irate boss.

Sighing he looked around, and not seeing anything out of the ordinary, continued his patrol.

He didn't see the four blood red tentacles punch a hole through the shield behind him, didn't see them widen the hole they made with ease, didn't see the trenchcoated man with a black briefcase, a terrifying mask, shaggy white hair, and a single red eye walk through the hole.

He didn't see the man's eye lock on to him from behind.

He didn't see him unzip the teeth of the mask, showcasing the man's own white teeth as his mouth opened slightly and his gaze turn hungry.

He didn't see the man's tentacles creep up behind him in preparation for binding him, and didn't see the man flash behind him with an insane glint in his eyes, mouth open wide, until the teeth clamped down on his shoulder, red tentacles wrapped around his body and mouth, and all he knew was the pain of being devoured.

-Line break-

Kaneki sighed in bliss as he wiped his mouth clean of blood.

'I must have been a bit hungrier than I thought. Good thing there's more coming' he thought to himself as he zipped up his mask.

Sure enough, alarms began to blair and he heard the sound of men shouting orders and boots hitting the ground.

He scratched his chin slightly before sighing to himself. If he wanted to catch Ian Quinn before he inevitably bolted, he wouldn't have time to eat.

'Guess i'll just have to stop by later after i'm done grabbing the doctor.' he thought to himself..

A small beeping sound from his ear distracted him from the approaching guards as he waiting for his two-way communication with Agent Coulson to come online. With another beep it was done and he could hear Coulson's voice in his ear.

"Kaneki, are you inside the field?"

"Yes" he responded, "I've infiltrated the compound, but there are more guards headed this way. I'll deal with them and move on to the compound to rescue the doctor."

"Roger that cameras in the area are now active and…..Kaneki."

"Yes sir?"

"Why is there a bloody skeleton that seems to be wearing torn guards clothes behind you?"

"...You can't prove anything."

"Actually I could if i rewound the footage from the cameras that skye stole, but I have a feeling I know what you did, and I really don't want to lose my lunch. I'll remain radio silent for now and i'll be checking in on your progress every so often. Contact us when you reach the doctor, Coulson out."

'Well,' he thought to himself 'I guess that takes care of that.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the click of safeties being taken off.

Turning his gaze to the now terrified soldiers he began to count out loud.

"Lets see here, One, two, three, four…...ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve of you huh?" He began to walk toward .

"I hope you've made peace with whatever god you worship. You'll be meeting them real soon."

Without giving them a chance to respond he blitzed forward to the guard closest to him. He was able to see the widening of the man's eyes before he pushed his RC cells into his right arm, and swung his Quinque case sideways, catching the man in the jaw and ripping his head clean off his head.

Not wanting to give the soldiers a chance to fire and ruin his coat, he put on a small burst of speed, appearing behind the still shell-shocked men.

Their shock was understandable. He had just taken a mans off with a briefcase after all.

Not wanting to waste his quinque on low-lifes he activated his full rinkaku for the first time in decades.

He lurched forward as fourteen long red-scaled tentacles burst from his back and surged forward to envelope the remaining men.

They didn't even have time to scream before their vision was overtaken with a flood of pulsing red, and they were crushed into paste.

All without firing a single shot.

Evaporating all but two of his kagune, he ignored the grizzly sight of the crushed corpses and turned his attention to the doors in front of him.

He could smell more men behind the door, laying in wait.

His eye pulsed and he couldn't stopped the mad grin that lit up his face behind his mask.

"I guess it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't put up some kind of fight."

With that in mind he casually walked towards the door that, if his hearing was correct, was currently being barricaded with wooden tables.

He'd give them an A for effort but unfortunately…

Bringing his leg up, he gave the door a single sharp kick, the force of which simply shattered the door, and the barricades, and sent rounds of splinters into the man who had been putting a chair on the makeshift died instantly when a large shard flew straight through his head and pinned him to wall behind the rest of the soldiers.

Without skipping a beat, He sent his two rinkaku forward, smashing into the middle of the enemy formation, sending the men flying.

Jabbing them into the floor he used them as leverage to launch himself like a slingshot forward, skidding to a stop before one of the downed men.

Clenching his fingers together, he sent his left hand down in a knife like thrust, instantly punching a hole through the manunder him.

Hearing movement behind him, he swung around, bringing his Quinque case up in a devastating uppercut, instantly shattering the man's jaw and sending bone shards into his brain, killing him.

Scanning the area he noticed a few of the soldiers trying to regroup.

'Useless' he thought to himself. Bringing his two rinkaku together he combined them and formed them into a sword like shape, before swiping sideways into the group, instantly cleaving through their bodies like a knife through butter.

 **BANG!**

He looked behind him to see the last remaining guard looking at him in horror. He glanced down himself to see the small casing of a bullet laying on the ground by his foot, having bounced off his body.

Hearing the sound of running feet he looked back up to see the man running for a door on the opposite side of the main entrance.

Scoffing to himself he willed his rinkaku to separate and flung them forward, spearing the man through his intestines and his naval, and swept past him, leaving the man to die.

Approaching the door the man was running too, he stopped before opening it, and turned to look at the carnage he had wrought within a few short moments.

The body of the first man was still pinned to the wall via shard through the head, several other bodies had been crushed by his rinkaku in his initial assault, some of the corpses were cleaved in two, the one whom he had knifed through the chest had stopped breathing, and the man who he had speard with his rinkaku was finally fading.

Looking over the carnage once more, he turned and splintered the door with a kick, much like he had the first one, and continued through the compound to kill all in the way of his objective.

-Line Break-

Kaneki thrust his kagune downwards, punching a hole through the whimpering man's head, silence his rather grating voice.

He had certainly carved the compound a new one. The bodies of dozens of soldiers lay behind him, all dying in a pointless attempt to keep him away from the prisoner that was just beyond the door in front of him.

Paying no mind to the hallway splattered with blood, guts, and several bodies that had been indented into the walls from the force of some of his strikes, he opened the door separating himself from his objective.

Inside was a man who looked to be around the same age as coulson. He was typed on a keyboard, sparing no mind to the man covered in blood and guts behind him, and occasionally giving glances to the silver ball of liquid surrounded by ring like structures outside the front window.

Kaneki, without giving the strange device outside too much thought, willed his rinkaku to disperse and walked up to the doctor.

"Doctor Hall? My name is Kaneki. I'm here with SHIELD and i'm here to get you out of here." Pressing a finger to the earpiece in his left ear he alerted Coulson to the fact that he had now reached his objhective and was about to grab the doctor and leave before Hall's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be leaving."

He stared at the man who just kept typing on his keyboard. He must have misheard him, cause it sounded like the man had said he wasn't leaving.

He voiced his concern with the doctor and got the same answer.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, i can't leave until my work is done."

Kaneki stared at the man as if he had lost his mind, which coming from the man covered in the remains of humans, seemed ironic.

"Uhhh Coulson? The Doctor said he isn't leaving."

"Yes I heard that, but at the moment his compliance isn't a factor, Ian escaped and has set the whole island on high alert, he has several hundred trained men heading your way."

"How does he even have the funding for that?"

'Your guess is as good as ours, now grab the doctor and get out of there, I told Director Fury of the situation, he's authorizing several teams to come here and grab the gravitonium before anyone else can lay their hands on it."

"...Wasn't this place supposed to be of limits to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Director fury isn't one to really care about authority."

He could only sigh at that. He had expended all that effort in the thought that he was the only one who could do this, only for the S.H.I.E.L.D. to decide they'd just say 'screw the law' and go in anyway.

He shook his head in exasperation before responding to Coulson's last message.

"Roger that, retrieving the prisoner now."

THAT got Dr. Hall's attention. He turned away from his keyboard to look quizzically at the man who saved him, seemingly ignoring the gore that stained the white-haired man's coat and asked him,"retrieving? What do you mean?"

He got his answer in the form of three blood red tentacles erupting from kaneki's back and rushing forward.

Dr. Hall only had enough time to widen his eyes before the rinkaku enveloped him in a cocoon.

Kaneki just sighed amusedly. It seemed like his annoyance at this whole operation was shared by his rinkaku, and it decided to act on it. Sensing that the man was still alive inside the pulsing cocoon made of tentacles he spun on his feet, and walked at the door with the cocoon floating several feet behind him.

"A really need a coffee."

 **A/n: Annnd Scene!**

 **Whelp, there's chapter 3, sorry this took a little while but i got it done! I'm going to go eat ice cream and watch some more Agents of Shield to prepare myself for the oncoming chapters. And I just want everyone to know, that I am a Touken fan and I took no pleasure in what happened to her. Please don't nuke my house….See what I did there? Ba Dum tss!**

 **Also to those of you who are here from my other story 'Team Free Will DxD', your in luck, because after seeing the overwhelming amount of support i got from it, I decided to keep it going, so expect some more chapters soon. Probably not as long as this one but oh well.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys later! And in the words of Leonard Church:**

" **Have a nice day you teamkilling fucktards"**


End file.
